


Santa Baby

by quicksylver28



Series: Satin, Lace and Velvet [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Candy Canes, Christmas, Crossdressing Kink, Diamonds, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Oral Sex, Stockings, smutmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: **********UPDATE. uploaded second part posted. Bring on the sexy times. ********Tony's workshop is freezing, Steve trawls YouTube for Cooking TIps, Thor adores Pinterest, Natasha knits, Bruce geeks out over books and Clint can make hot chocolate like a BAWSE.My contribution to the Merry Minion Smutmas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically PORN without PLOT but i had to add it a little plot. It's plot if you squint because for the life of me i can't just drop right into the freaky deaky. 
> 
> this turned into a two part because i can never just write the sex.   
> I always have to preface it with something. sheesh.

 

 

  
Tony sat at the corner of the plush couch in the Avengers' common area, snug as a bug in a rug, sipping on some homemade hot chocolate that Clint made. You heard that right… Clinton Francis Barton aka Hawkeye aka Katniss had made real hot chocolate… In a pot and everything with full cream and chocolate shaved from an actual block of the stuff. Tony had sipped on a mug of steaming hot coffee and stared, fascinated, as Barton had slowly and surely gone through the motions; warming the milk in a pan with whole cinnamon sticks before shaving the chocolate directly into the hot milk.  
  
The archer had blushed shyly, muttering about Coulson and safe houses when Tony had taken his first delighted sip, hands cradling one the cute reindeer Christmas mugs that someone must have bought because Tony knew for a fact that he'd never seen them before in his life. The red and green sprinkles floating in the froth added a bit of sweet to the strong cacao taste and caught on Tony's lips and mustache like little sugar bombs that exploded across his tongue when he licked at them.  
  
It always amazed Tony the way other people managed to make complex and delicious edible things with simple groceries and fresh vegetables from actual farmer's markets. It was like engineering… that you could eat after. Clint was totally pants at cooking anything other than instant ramen, hot pockets, popcorn and apparently Hot Chocolate to die for. Natasha knew how to pretend to cook and looked totally competent in her utter pretense. Tony knew how to burn eggs and speed dial his personal chef. Thor leaned more towards flame roasted beast and tankards of ale… and pop tarts of course.  
  
So, in the end, that left Bruce who cooked with Asian spices and curries that burned so so good and Steve who, after countless hours on trawling YouTube, learned to do something other than boil everything a la the 1930's cuisine. It had become a way for Steve to acclimatize himself to the present day… the evolution of food and cooking an interesting and safe way to work through the decades he'd lost to the ice. He also found it a universally accepted way to mother hen over the Avengers without becoming overbearing or smothering. It was a way to look after his people without being "Captain".  
  
Tony wrapped his gloved hands around the mug, taking pleasure in its warmth. Winter had hit New York hard this year and even with the advanced climate controls Tony had built in, the Tower could not escape the chill completely. He hadn't been able to spend even an hour in the workshop before the cold had him seeking out the large fireplace in the communal area.  
  
His gloves were knitted and fingerless. They were also Kermit the frog green, with a punk tongue and googly eyes across the back of his hands and everything. Apparently when Natasha wasn't stabbing some poor baddie in the eye as Black Widow, she liked to use knitting needles to actually knit. You name it - sweaters, scarves, beanies, gloves, afghans and adorable little tea cup cozies that Tony found on random coffee mugs in his lab that were amazing at keeping his ambrosia warm.  
  
On the shag carpet in front of the couch, Natasha and Thor were chatting and stringing popcorn garlands to go on the massive twelve foot tree, professionally decorated by one of Tony's longtime decorators along with the rest of the tower. Personally Tony thought that the popcorn sort of clashed with the décor but Thor seemed so enthusiastic when he'd discovered the Midgardian tradition on Pinterest that Tony couldn't deny him. The fact that Natasha was as enthusiastic to thread bowls filled with fresh popcorn unto long garlands just sealed the deal really.  
  
Clint was laying on the floor at the base of the tree amongst the ripped wrapping paper and opened packages, gift bows stuck all over him as he played a hand held game. His ugly Christmas sweater was blinking garish lights and playing soft midi carols on a shuffle. It was bulky and an eyesore but it was also soft as hell and Clint loved it.  
  
Bruce was reading in a large armchair in the corner, legs tucked under him, nose buried in the first of a pile of rare first edition books that Tony feels proud for choosing all by himself. Steve is washing up the last of the dishes and humming along with the Christmas music Jarvis is piping through the overhead speakers. After a while he comes and sits next to Tony with his own hot chocolate, and they snuggle under a large knock off Hulk green fleece that someone had bought as a gag gift but had turned out to be really comfortable.  
  
They sit content, Tony tucked up under Steve's arm, his nose in Steve's neck as he breathes in his lover's scent. Steve is wearing a black knit sweater he’d received as a present that morning that had opened up a whole can of worms and had them marathoning all of the Home Alone movies while they stuffed their faces with wonderfully catered food.  
  
By the time night falls over the city, they end up watching Die Hard I and II, A Christmas Story and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Clint mouths along with Bruce Willis' lines, Bruce complains bitterly about how Santa and all of the other reindeer are total dick bags. Thor blinks lazily on the floor, having stuffed himself with left over popcorn. Natasha is bundled up like a burrito in an afghan, her feet tucked under Clint as she sips on come heavily spiked eggnog. Tony knows all the songs from Rudolph and surprises everyone by singing along in his smooth tenor.  
  
Tony is sated and sleep happy by the time the night winds down and the others drift slowly to their rooms until only Steve and Tony remain in front of the blazing fire sharing slow ad soft chocolate flavoured kisses.

Steve pulls away with a smile, untangling from a pouting Tony as he walked around the back of the large tree, branches shaking and ornaments clinking. Tony leaned forward with a raised eyebrow, trying to figure out what exactly his lover was doing. The tree gave one last shake and Steve reappeared, holding a felt Christmas stocking in his hands.

“I didn't want anyone else to find it.” He grinned, tucking himself back against Tony on the couch. “ I didn't want to hide it in our rooms either. Merry Christmas Love.”

The felt sock is bright red with gold trim, sky blue felt cut in the shape of the arc reactor glued unto the side. Tony grinned and made a happy noise. It was an iron man stocking, the cuts were a little clumsy and the glue had run a bit from where it leaked out the sides but Tony had never gotten a nicer or more adorable gift. He pressed an urgent kiss to Steve’s reddened cheek and another to his lips before reaching into the stocking.

The first thing he pulls out is a smooth plastic egg. He frowns at it for a second, running the tips of his fingers along the fine seam down the middle before deftly twisting it open. It clicks apart reveal a soft red and white striped material. He unravels the cloth and his breath catches as he runs his fingers over the thigh high candy cane striped stockings with red lace trim and striped satin bows.

He looks up at Steve whose blue eyes are ablaze with desire. Tony flushes and licks his lips under that scorching gaze, reaching into the felt sock once again. Next is a bundle of candy canes tied with a red satin bow. Tony recognizes the small paper tag as a brand he used to love as a child and his mother and Jarvis took him on their yearly journey to FAO Schwartz in New York. They would always buy some candy canes to share on the drive home. the smell takes him back to the leather car seats, rocking gently as he sits tucked up against his mother's side under the warm lining of her winter coat. 

Next are some sour gummy candies, some red and white foil wrapped chocolates, an arc reactor inspired money clip and tie pin as well as some white and dark chocolate striped candied bacon and a luscious red glitter lip gloss.

“You trying to give me cavities Rogers?” Tony teased, popping a piece of bacon in his mouth. the sweet and salt explode across his tongue and he moans wantonly. 

Steve clears his throat and shifts in his seat, leaning down, his breath his hot and sweet against Tony’s neck.

“Maybe it’s because I’m sweet on you and I love to give my doll nice things.”

Tony shivered, flushing hotly at his lover’s words. There wasn’t much left in the world that could make Tony Stark blush but one word from Steve in that deep and rumbly bedroom voice of his or his commanding Captain voice and Tony’s knees would quiver and his neck would get hot under his collar.

There is a lump at the bottom of the sock and his fingers brush against velvet. The box is the size of his palm and covered in dark red. Tony swallows hard as he snaps it open. The inside is lined in black and at its centre lay a beautiful snowflake set with brilliant diamonds.

It was exquisite, glimmering in the flickering light of the tree and the warm gold of the fireplace. Tony sat, memorized at the dancing light on the flawless stones set in platinum and strung on a white silk ribbon.

“Steve…” Tony breathed. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s one of a kind. Just like you. I love you so much Tony.” Steve’s eyes are so blue and full of warmth and love that Tony has to groan, rubbing his chest as if in pain.

“You are gonna kill me one of these days with all this sap Rogers. ‘Death by Shmoop’- the headlines will say. Can’t say I wouldn’t die happy though.”

He gathers the gifts carefully back into the stocking and turns to press a sweet kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth. Flipping off the blanket he stands and holds his hand out to his lover.

“I have a present for you too” Tony smiles, mischief in his eyes. He hefts the felt sock. “I have to finish wrapping it first before you can open it though.”  
  
Steve grins and takes his outstretched hand, surging up off the couch to sweep a laughing Tony over his shoulder, striding for the elevator without pause. He smirked, slapping Tony’s ass and chuckling at his surprised yelp.  
  
“Happy Holidays indeed"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to the Porn. Go Me! i hope you like it. i had fun writing it. Merry Smutmas to One and All!!!!!!

Steve sets Tony down in the bedroom with a kiss and a another smack to the ass, sending him off to the bathroom. Steve knows that Tony has a ritual in times like these, he needs some time to himself to get in the right mindset. Steve needs that time too. He'd been surprised the first time he'd realized that the time spent getting ready to see his doll was just as important as being with her.

 

He needed time to set aside everything else crowding his mind, all the weight and pressure of the world that lay on his shoulders as Captain America, as leader of the Avengers, as Steve Rogers… a Man out of Time. He needs to lay all those mantles aside and just be Steve, Tony's fella.

 

He stokes the fire in the marble fire place that Tony had installed when he built the place but had never used until Steve showed him how much fun it was to snuggle together on especially cold nights, Steve with his book and Tony with his tablet in comfortable silence.

 

He has Jarvis lower the lights, stepping into the closet near the door and pulling out a large white shag carpet and some large wine coloured velvet cushions. He pushes the couch and chairs further back so that they bracket the space and unfurls the carpet, scattering the pillows. He pulls out a small basket with lube, wipes and other prep and aftercare products and tucks it near the foot of the couch.

 

He wavers at lighting some candles but eventually settles on a scented one he'd purchased at a craft fair in Brooklyn the last time he'd visited. After checking over his work one more time, he sat at the centre of the couch wiping his damp hands on his denim covered thighs. He chuckled at himself nervously and let his breathing even out. The crackling of the fire and the soft light of the flickering flames calm him as he waits.

 

"Steve?"  Tony's voice is soft and a little vulnerable. Steve opens eyes he never realized had fallen closed and his breath catches in his throat.

 

Tony is looking at the fire place and rug with shining wide brown eyes, his mouth slack from surprise. Steve's gaze drags down the rest of his body with hunger. Tony's hair is damp and curls around his ears because he hasn't had it cut in a while. He's wearing Steve's dark red knit cardigan, the bottom of it reaching Tony mid thigh, just brushing against the lace trim and striped bows of the stockings.

 

Tony is holding the cardigan closed in front of him, the edge of arc reactor showing from below the red knit. The diamond necklace sits just below Tony's throat, the ribbon a little longer than choker and settles the diamond pendant in the hollow of his neck. The snowflake is brilliant against Tony's olive skin and Steve just wants to taste Tony from there down to the silky black hair on his chest.

 

Tony's full lips are a luminescent red with glitter and Steve can't wait to smear that perfect cupid's bow with his thumb, to wreck those lips with his. He clenches his fists into the couch cushions as Tony pads over on stocking feet to stand in between Steve's spread legs. Tony lets his hands drop to his sides and the cardigan falls open to reveal his nakedness underneath. His erection juts out, proud and red with pre-cum pearling at the tip.

 

Steve leans forward, placing his hands on Tony's hips to keep him steady and licks a hot wet stripe up the shaft before taking the head into his mouth. Tony lets out a helpless cry and has to hold on to Steve's broad shoulders to keep from buckling at the knees. His hips jerk involuntarily and Steve's takes more of him in his mouth, sucking gently. He feels the head at the back of his throat and swallows deeply, taking Tony to the root with a hum.

 

Fingers dig into his hair as a strangled sound escapes Tony's throat above him.

 

"St… Stev…. Unf. Steve, I can't… I'm gonna…" Tony hisses through clenched teeth.

 

Steve pulls off with a pop, pressing a kiss against spit slick head.

 

"Don't worry baby. I've got you."

 

His voice is wrecked and husky as he stares up at Tony's wide blown eyes. Then, without pause or warning, he swallows Tony down once again, bobbing his head up and down and hollowing his cheeks as he reaches up to fondle his lover's balls in his palm. Tony stiffens with a cry and shudders through his climax, clutching desperately at broad shoulders and arms as Steve just swallows and swallows, sucking steadily through the tremors.

 

He gathers a trembling Tony in his arms, running his large hands along stockinged thighs and licking into Tony's mouth. They both moan at the bittersweet taste and Steve takes delight in wrecking Tony's peppermint flavoured lip-gloss. He tucks his hands under the red knit cardigan and runs them over Tony's hips and back, sliding them back down to squeeze his lover's ass. Tony whimpers against his mouth and pulls away with a gasp.

 

"Fuck… Steve… I know the serum gave you the recovery time of a horny teenager but you gotta have mercy on an old timer like me." Tony rests his forehead against Steve's and cups his cheeks with his calloused hands. "I wanted us to have some fun together before the finale you know."

 

Steve gave him a wicked grin, slipping down to brush a fingertip against Tony's clenching hole.

 

"Don't you worry Doll, we will." He kisses down Tony's neck to bite gently at his bared shoulder, "Trust me… I will get you there."

 

Tony swallows hard and his hips jerk at the pure promise and desire in that blue gaze. He shifts closer on Steve's lap, pressing his chest to Steve's as he leans down for a kiss. His voice goes deep and husky.

 

"You've been such a good boy this year. How would you like your present?"

 

Steve has to bite back a growl, his hands tightening on Tony's ass cheeks. It's a few seconds before he can form words again without sounding like a wild animal.

 

"I want you to suck me. I want to feel your tongue on my cock. I want to feel your throat tightening around me. I want you lips stretched and swollen around me. Then I want to spread you out on the rug and taste you everywhere."

 

He grinds his crotch against Tony's bare ass, feeling inordinately pleased when Tony mewls and his breath quickens.

 

"And when I've had my fill of you, when you're shaking with need and crying my name, I'm gonna slick you up and stretch you out with my fingers and my tongue and when you are all sloppy and wet for me, I'm going to fuck you steady until you won't know anything but my name on your lips and the feel of my hot heavy cock deep inside."

 

"Oh God Steve, please fuck me." Tony begged breathlessly, rolling his pelvis into Steve's trapped erection. Steve nods resolutely.

 

"Undress me."

 

Tony gives a full body shudder at the command and wordlessly slips off Steve's lap to kneel before him. Keeping his eyes lowered demurely,  Tony make quick work of Steve's jeans, tugging at them until Steve lifts his hips so that Tony can pull them off completely. He tugs off thick Christmas socks and slides his hands under Steve's sweater, pausing over tight abs. He looks up for permission and Steve rewards him with a smile and a nod, shifting forward to that Tony can pull the black knit over his head.

 

Steve is left on the couch with wildly mussed hair and a pair of tight red underwear with some fake mistletoe on the crotch, barely covering his engorged cock. Tony grins in delight , letting out a joyous laugh as Steve wiggles his junk and a tiny bell jingles.

 

Tony bites his lips as his cheeks turn a dusty pink. He surges up to kiss Steve deep and dirty, his hand coming up to cup Steve's groin and give it a slight squeeze. Tony pulls away and sits back on his haunches, grinning with excitement as he leans over and nuzzles against the twitching cock. He slips two fingers into the elastic waist and slowly pulls down until Steve's cock springs out to slap against his stomach, angry and red. Tony pulls the elastic down until it sits just beneath the heavy ball sack and licks at the vein running up the thick shaft.

 

He mouths at the head, running the tip of his tongue over the leaking slit. Both he and Steve moan at that and Tony lets the swollen head slip past his lips and into his hot mouth. The weight of his lover's salty flesh on his tongue had his eyes rolling wildly and he shut them tight as he felt Steve's cock hit the back of his throat. Humming, he swallowed, letting his throat relax around Steve's girth, taking inch after inch of that hard flesh down his throat.

 

He could feel a gentle hand on his head guiding- not pushing- his head up and down on the throbbing cock, praises and platitudes falling from Steve's lips non-stop as he slowly lost his mind. Tony braced his hands on either side of Steve's hips and felt the muscles bunch in Steve's thighs as he fought not to thrust up into the incredible heat.

 

Tony moaned wantonly and pulled off, saliva trailing from hip sips to that twitching cock. He takes Steve's fisted hands and guides them into his hair.

 

"Fuck my mouth Steve. I want your cock so badly."

 

Steve can't even get a word out before Tony has taken him in once again, steadily working his way to deep throating him to the root. Steve's hands hesitate for a second then start guiding Tony's head up and down his cock. His hips buck slightly then start to thrust up steadily until he's sliding in and out of that warm suction with ease.

 

Tony relaxes into the hold, letting his mind float in that safe and happy place as Steve's uses his mouth for pleasure. Steve slows his rhythm, hissing a breath as he pulls out. He doesn't want to come just yet. He has too much to do first. He touches pink swollen lips with his thumb and groans when Tony's licks at his finger. His voice is rough and thread when he speaks,

 

"I want to see you."

 

Tony licks his lips and crawls over to lean back against the velvet pillows, his gaze never leaving Steve's as he spreads his legs wide, knees up so that Steve  see all of him. He stretches like a cat in front of the fire and the light dances on his skin. It's mesmerizing and Steve can't help but rake his eyes over his lover's body.

 

Tony is laid out like an offering, totally open and trusting on a level that humbles Steve when he considers Tony's life and all the pain and betrayals he's suffered. To have that trust placed in him was like a treasure beyond all worth and, like a fragile and beautiful gift, Steve vowed to keep it safe, protected.

 

He stands and shucks the tight red briefs and kneels between Tony's spread legs, just looking at his lover. Soon Tony's breath hitches in his chest and he face turns pink as Steve continues his frank appraisal. He fidgets under Steve's gaze, feeling the weight of Steve's gaze like a physical caress over his body. No one ever took the time to just look at him like Steve does. No one ever made his feel so beautiful before, so treasured. So worthy.

 

His eyes sting and he has to glance away, blinking rapidly. He feels the flush crawl down his face to his neck and chest, his nipples hardening almost painfully. His stomach is doing complicated flops and a low heat blooms low in his gut. He clenches his fists in the velvet pillows, biting his lip so that he doesn't just start begging Steve to touch him, to love him, to fuck his deep.

 

Sometime loving Steve feels so overwhelming that he's sure he's going to burst apart. Some small part of him deep in his heart is deathly afraid of losing this but he's too selfish to let it go. He'll clutch Steve to him  for as long as he's able because now that he knows that love can be like this, he doesn't think that he will ever be able to give it up. If there was ever a choice between Steve and the world…well, then the world was fucked.

 

Tony knew that he sounded a bit crazy when he thought like that but he didn't care. He'd sacrificed a lot in his life because he'd grown up believing that he didn't deserve anything good. That if he had to love someone then he had to push them away before he hurt them or before they eventually hurt him. That to open up to someone was to show them exactly where to shove the knife. That small shriveled part of him despaired at exposing so much of himself to Steve but Tony had grasped and that gold ring and caught it and he'd be damned if he was going to let anything pry it away from him, even if it was his own self-doubt and fear.

 

A hand at his waist is warm and brings him back to the moment.

 

"You with me doll?" Steve's eyes are warm and concerned and Tony can only nod shakily.

 

The hands explore olive skin, followed by soft kisses, warm breaths and a questing tongue. Tony whimpers under the ministrations, arching up with a strangled scream as teeth brush against his pebbled nipple. Steve claims his lips with a kiss, swallowing his cries as large hands tweak and pull at the sensitive nubs.

 

Steve pulls away, reaching over to dig into a small basket for the lube, claiming Tony's lips once again as he flicks the tube open. It smells like peppermint and Tony chuckles against Steve's lips, moaning as a slicked finger pressed inside his hole. He squirms against the intrusion, pressing hot open mouthed kisses to Steve's neck and chest as his toes curled into the thick rug.

 

He arches his back against  a second finger then a third until he's writhing and gasping, jumbled half coherent pleas tumbling from his lips as Steve rubs that wicked spot inside him. The fingers withdraw and he mewls pathetically, feeling empty and bereft. He wants more. He wants Steve. Good God need needs him right now.

 

Strong hands keep his hips still as the blunt cock head breaches him and he keens as he's filled completely. Tears gather at the edges of his eyes and drip down into his sweat damp hair as Steve bottoms out in him with a hiss and a swear. It's hard to take a full breath he feels so full. He feels claimed. Taken. Steve slowly pulls out; almost completely then thrusts in, whipping his hips forward sharply and making Tony see stars.

 

They rock against each other steadily, Steve growling a steady stream of endearments mixed with the filthiest talk Tony's ever heard in his life, while he can only hang on, arching up into each thrust as he pants, open mouthed. The stretch and pull of Steve's cock along his insides is deliciously painful he can't help but clench down in cock fucking him blind.

 

Large hands slip beneath the lace of his stockings and guide his legs wider apart. Steve slips his hands down to part Tony's ass cheeks further and stares at his veined shaft pistons in and out of Tony's obscenely stretched hole. He pulls out slowly, the engorged head slipping from the clenching hole with a slick pop. Tony cries out a denial and Steve's soothes him gently, turning his over unto his stomach and pull his hips back until his ass lines up to Steve's throbbing cock once again.

 

He wastes no time in sliding right back into the wonderful slick closeness with a stuttering groan. Tony moans a hitching breath, arching his back into the new angle. His knees slide apart a bit as he braces his front against a velvet pillow and looks back at Steve with pleading eyes, shining with tears. Steve's hand tightens almost painfully on his hips and Tony just knows that he'll have bruises there tomorrow. He loves it when Steve loses the tight grip he usually had on his control and came a little unglued for Tony. Those brief moments when Tony drove him over the edge of his self-discipline.

 

Steve's new pace is brutal and he fucks into Tony like a man on a mission, his balls slapping against Tony's ass with a fleshy smack with each thrust. Tony's ass jumps and ripples with the force and he can only just catch his breath in great big gulps because the force of it punches the air from his chest.

 

His vocabulary narrows down to Steve's name and incoherent screaming as the pressure builds deep in his belly. It's too much and not nearly enough and he's torn between begging to stop and begging for more. He's splayed open and impaled, conquered and overpowered completely. He's hollowed out completely, all his insides scraped clean only fit to be filled with everything that is Steve. His Steve.

 

Every other part of his mind shuts down and falls away into shadow, leaving only This. Here. Now. This moment when he knows only the feel of the hands on his skin, the cock inside him, the lips pressing kisses on his back, the hot breath on his neck. He's burning. He's freezing. He's shattering into a million specks of cosmic dust that in turn gets crushed into a brilliant diamond.

 

A large hand reaches around him to palm his revived erection and he flies apart, sobbing through an intense climax. Lights explode behind his clenched shut eyelids and he's distantly aware of the hoarse screams being torn from under his ribs.

 

He clenches painfully around Steve and is rewarded when the thick cock stutters and spurts hot cum deep inside him. Steve collapses on top of him, the trembling weight and ragged breathing strangely comforting to him as his cock continues to pump stream after stream of cum in him until it starts to leak out of his stretched hole to drip between their legs.

 

Steve gives a couple of weak pumps before pulling out and rolling over unto his back next to his lover. His chest is heaving and shaky from trying to catch his breath and he brings a trembling hand up to push his hair out of his eyes.

 

"Fuck" he gasped, closing his eyes briefly before turning his head to look at a still whimpering Tony.

 

Tony's eyes are wide and dilated, his lips swollen and parted as he too tries to draw proper breath. His fingers are still clenched in the velvet pillows and his face is streaked with tears. Steve heart twists and he reaches over to pull the smaller man into his arms.

 

"Oh Doll, come here." he runs soothing hands down Tony's trembling back, feeling the press of the arc reactor in his side. "It's okay baby. I've got you."

 

He cleans them up with quick and efficient movements and bundles Tony and himself into bed, tucking himself around his lover like a blanket and kissing him softly as Tony slowly comes back to himself and settles into a deep sleep. Steve follows him moments later.

 

Wakefulness comes to Tony with surprising ease and he blinks absently the morning light, feeling utterly at peace. The sheets are crisp and cool and Steve is warm against his back and around his waist. His body is thrumming and he's pleasantly sore. He pushes back into Steve and makes a soft noise when his ass presses into Steve's impressive morning wood.

 

Tony smiles to himself, pulling up the covers. The cardigan is gone but the stockings are still there. He feels for the diamond snowflake and finds it still around his neck. He feels a flush of warmth and love for the man behind him and looks back over his shoulder at Steve's sleeping face. He pushes his ass against Steve's erection once again and smirks when blue eyes open sleepily.

 

He lifts his leg slightly and lines his still slick and loose hole against the head without a word, grinning when arms pull him tighter against a muscled chest and Steve's cock slip into him like it was made for him.  This time thier lovemaking is soft and slow, a gently rocking in the early morning light. Soft breathy gasps and stolen kisses. Orgasm crests up and over them like a wave and leaves them clutching each other as they both tremble through it.

 

 Steve stares, fascinated as the diamond snowflake glitters in the soft light and his eyes follow Tony as he pads towards the secret room in nothing but the stockings,  pendant and Steve's cum on his thighs. He follows his lover and leans against the door as Tony carefully places the pendant into a carved wooden jewelry box whist sits next to his mother's silver one.

 

Tony had seen it on one of the team's outings in New York in an antique shop and had decided on the spot that this was what he wanted to put the gifts he received from Steve. His mother's pearls still sat in her family heirloom but the black pearls and other trinkets lay in the velvet lined wooden box. He runs his fingers along the trinkets Steve brought back whenever he had a mission away.

 

An ornate gold ring in the shape of a turtle from the Ivory coast, a Celtic Torc with a wolf's head, it's jeweled eye shining blue like the arc reactor; a pair of Lightning Ridge Black Opals set in titanium alloy. The best and most valued was a simple ring that looked silver but that Tony knew to really be made from vibranium. He didn't know just how Steve was able to get the precious metal from Wakanda but he realized that it wasn't really important in the end.

 

What mattered was that Steve had put in the effort to get this for him and the joy he'd felt when Steve had presented it to him on one knee as was tradition. They weren't yet ready to announce their engagement to anyone else so Tony usually kept the ring around his neck, along with Steve's dog tags. He often found himself, at random times, running his fingertips along the edges through his clothes. He would always flush and check to see if anyone noticed only to catch Steve's heated gaze. He knew how much it turned Steve on to see Tony wearing his tags. Having his ring on Tony's neck just made it more intense.

 

It was that same heavy lidded stare that Steve was giving him now as he slipped the simple chain over his head, the tags and ring clinking against the reactor casing. He tugs Steve into the shower and they end up fooling around and having to clean up twice.

 

Their stomachs are growling by the time they are done and Jarvis announces that the caterers have arrived with breakfast and that there is a high probability that Thor Odinson will have eaten most of the waffles and crepes if they don't make haste.

 

They scramble to dress, Tony slipping on a pairs of sweats and a Doctor Who/ Snoopy printed T-shirt and the Kermit gloves Natasha gifted him. He snatches up the dark red cardigan and shrugs it on, feeling Steve's half lidded gave that happens whenever  he witnesses Tony wearing his clothes. Shoving his feet into some uggs, Tony waits by the door with his hand held out. Steve's takes it with a smile, pulling Tony into a hug and a soft sweet kiss.

 

"Merry Christmas Tony."

 

Steve's lips are sweet and soft against his and Tony's toes curl in the fluffy boots as he smiles up as his fiancé.

 

"Merry Christmas Steve. Now let's get a move on before Thor and Bruce scarf down all the food."

 

Steve laughs, bright and free. "I thought you would be more worried about Clint."

 

Tony shakes his head, tugging Steve down the corridor. "You have clearly never seen Brucie-Bear around waffles. I'd rather go a couple rounds with the Hulk. In the suit of course."

 

The elevator doors close on them laughing as Tony regales Steve with the strange and terrifying tale of 'That One Time Tony Took Bruce Banner To An IHOP And The Epic Disaster That Followed That Made Pepper Very Mad And Put Tony In The Dog House Through No Fault Of His Own."

  

By the time the elevator opened Steve was breathless with laughter, collapsing completely when he spotted Bruce at the table with a pile of waffles and a death grip on his cutlery as he glared fire and brimstone at Clint who was trying to mooch some berries from his plate.

 

At Natasha's concern, Steve could only choke out " Bruce… IHOP… " before collapsing into giggles again. As Natasha turned curious eyes to Bruce, the man's eyes bugged out and he stood, yelling that Tony promised never to speak of that day again. Natasha tilted her head and raised a brow and Bruce quivered, missing a sneaky Clint filching a crepe from his plate and ducking behind a cheerful Thor.

 

As Bruce gasped and hunched over his plate, scowling at an unrepentant Archer and trying to shy away from a descending black widow simultaneousl. Tony calm stepped over his  prone lover and made a beeline for the coffee machine to claim his reward.

 

Sow a little chaos. Cause a little confusion. Who needs Loki anyway?

 

His job was done here.

 

Merry Christmas to one and all.

 

And to all a Good Night


End file.
